


That's a Warrior's Love

by Cosmosis12



Series: All Things Weird and Beautiful [3]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, JYP - Freeform, Mimo, Mina - Freeform, Moana - Freeform, chaeyoung, dahyun, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, momi - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, sick, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Mina is sick and Momo barges in to take care of her.





	That's a Warrior's Love

[Warriors Love - Jillionaire ft. Bunji Garlin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKpvL4TZEgo)

_________________________________________

 

 

Mina is sick.

Somewhere between promotions and schedules and radio shows and practice, she’s caught some sort of illness. One thing led to another, a cough led to a fever, and here she is, bedridden, congested, and generally unhappy.

Jihyo looks at her sleeping form sympathetically. It’s been two days since Mina’s begun to feel ill, and since then she’s come down with a full-blown fever. The poor girl has been huddled in her bed all day and quarantined- they don’t like the idea, but they can’t risk other members catching the same thing right now. Mina’s currently excused from practices but they know she’ll catch up just fine when she’s better.

For now though, it would be best for her to rest.

Nayeon has been kicked out first and is currently staying with the maknaes. She’s taken this opportunity to invade Tzuyu’s sleeping space, more than happy to make herself at home in a dismayed Tzuyu’s bed. Sana is camping out with Momo and Jeongyeon, kicking Momo out of the bed so she can be comfortable, to Momo’s chagrin. Jihyo’s been floating around between the living room, her own room where she sometimes falls asleep watching Mina, and the maknae cave (they’re more than happy to have her around).

Poor Mina, Jihyo thinks. It’s not easy being this sick, especially with their current lack of sleep and stress. She goes to the bathroom to get a damp towel for Mina’s burning skin, which she returns to place on Mina’s forehead gently. She makes sure to keep quiet- Mina needs to sleep.

Unfortunately, the silence doesn’t last.

“I came to see my woman!” Momo declares loudly as she all but throws the door open.

Jihyo almost ends her right then and there. “It’s eight in the morning Momo, shut up and let her sleep!”

Tzuyu, who is sitting loyally (and quietly) by Mina’s side, sighs a little. “Why is she like this?” She asks Jihyo.

Jihyo rolls her eyes. “I have no idea.” She responds, casting one last glare at Momo who is then dragged forcefully out of the room by Jeongyeon and Dahyun who look at Jihyo apologetically. They were supposed to stand guard and keep watch for any wild Momo’s, but they’ve evidently been unsuccessful- apparently, Momo had been able to outsmart them by threatening Jeongyeon’s secret lego stash. How Momo of all people managed to outsmart them, Jihyo really doesn’t know. She supposes that maybe it’s because love knows no boundaries, and Momo is no exception.

While this is cute and all, Mina is really sick and she really needs to rest- and Momo is anything but restful. Jihyo doesn’t want to stress Mina’s psych out already more than it is- seeing Momo won’t help much, at least according to Sana who cheerfully describes her best friend as “chaotic and loud and everything disorderly- but still, Momo’s a sweetheart!”

She doesn’t have to say it twice _(TWICE!)_. The rest of the girls are immediately on the self-implemented Mina-protection-squad and thus Momo is effectively barred from entering the room. It works- for a while, at least. Of course Momo gets a little agitated over time (and she really misses Mina), so the struggle of Momo vs. the rest of TWICE inevitably begins. Evidently, Momo’s kind of won round 3 since she actually managed to get in the room this time. Her first attempt at breaking and entering was thwarted by a lightning fast Tzuyu, who’d snatched her by the sweater the moment her intentions were clear. Her second attempt was shut down by an authoritative Nayeon, who’d finally pulled the unnie card and demanded that Momo sit her ass down and let poor Mina rest.

Mina hasn’t said much about the ordeal- partly because she’s sleeping most of the time or resting quietly with her headphones in. Jihyo doubts Mina even knows what’s going on. Poor thing.

She pokes her head outside to see Momo guiltily jump away from the door. Jeongyeon is standing with her with crossed arms, obviously watching her to make sure she doesn’t do anything loud or stupid that could potentially disturb Mina. Jihyo feels her heart twinge a little; Momo may be one of the biggest ditzs she knows, but she’s got a heart of gold and eyes only for Mina. It must be hard on her, staying away for so long.

Momo smiles sheepishly. “Hi Jihyo.”

“Hello Momo.” Jihyo’s resolve almost breaks upon seeing Momo’s worried, somewhat lovestruck face. She sighs.

“She’s sleeping right now. Her fever’s still a little high, but her cough seems to sound a little better. I gave her her medicine when she woke up earlier but I think it’s put her back to sleep.”

Momo nods and she still looks really sad. Jihyo really almost breaks. “My poor baby.”

Tzuyu appears from behind Jihyo. “Unnie, I’m going to get Mina some more water.” She says, holding up an empty glass.

Momo looks up fast. “I’ll do it!” She immediately snatches the glass from Tzuyu and flies to the kitchen to fill it. Tzuyu blinks, shocked for a moment, before she succumbs to a small smile and a shake of her head.

“She’s something, isn’t she?” Jeongyeon laughs a little at her roommate’s antics. Tzuyu can’t help her chuckle and Jihyo looks sorry for Momo.

“Yeah. Honestly, I think we should let her in at least once. Mina’s been asking about her when she wakes up, although I don’t know how conscious she is when she asks." 

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Couldn’t hurt right? Hopefully she won’t get sick, is all.”

Sana appears out of nowhere to join them. “Doubt it. Idiots don’t get sick.” She states very matter-of-factly, and Tzuyu can’t hold back a snicker. Sana reaches out for a high-five that the younger girl gives, and grins happily at Jeongyeon’s amusement and Jihyo’s chagrin.

Momo reappears with a glass of water filled to the brim. “Here you go!”

Jihyo smiles gently at her. “Why don’t you give it to her? Just put it on the little table by her bed.”

Momo blinks. “Huh? But I thought you said-“ 

“Just go!” Jeongyeon barks, ungracefully shoving Momo towards the entryway of the room. Momo stumbles a bit but manages to regain her footing (with a little help from the godly hand of Tzuyu) and she trips her way inside with a nonexistent grace no one could ever imagine from the lead dancer of TWICE.

The door closes behind her but she’s too nervous to notice. “M-Mina?”

Mina stirs a little from underneath her blanket mountain, and she just looks so small and cute with her red nose and closed eyes that Momo can’t help her fingers that reach out to lightly trace the girl’s face. 

Mina cracks an eye open. “Momo?”

Momo smiles gently at the girl’s creaky voice. “Mina! You’re up!” She reaches out in her excitement to pat the girl’s face repeatedly.

Mina smiles a little as she lets her eyes blink shut again for a moment, feeling the frantic light taps against her cheeks. “Momoring, I don’t feel very good.” She murmurs softy, sniffling in her comforters.

Momo’s heart breaks a little. “I’m sorry Minari! Did I wake you up? Do you want to sleep some more? Are you thirsty?” She reaches over to grab the glass of water and medicine and tissues all at the same time.

Mina manages a raspy chuckle before she reaches out a light hand on Momo’s thigh. “I’m okay. Although I could go for that water, if you don’t mind.”

She’s more than capable of doing it herself (a fever doesn’t mean she’s paralyzed) but Momo is insistent on babying her most of the time and today is no exception, so she lets the older girl gently bring the cup to her lips to let her drink. It’s rare to see Momo’s older side unless you’re Mina. Mina sometimes wonders how the others think when they get to see these glimpses of how Momo treated her now. 

“All done?” Momo asks once Mina drains the glass. Mina nods and Momo places the glass gingerly back down on the table. “Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat.”

Mina hesitates. She hasn’t really had much of an appetite the past few days (she’s spent her time sleeping, mostly) and when Jihyo offered breakfast this morning she declined, saying she’d eat later. Jihyo had just sighed, knowing that ‘later’ meant never but Mina figures she could probably do with some extra calories, given the fact she’s already awake.

“Sure. Did anyone make breakfast today?”

Momo lights up at Mina’s assent. “No! But I can make you something! Stay right here, okay? I’ll be right back!” Momo tugs the blankets a little too far up Mina’s face in her haste, effectively blocking Mina’s already-clogged air canals, before bouncing to her feet and hopping to the kitchen.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon are standing outside. They jump, surprised, when Momo throws the door open and charges through the hallway. “Momo? What are you doing?” Jeongyeon asks, peeking inside the room in her concern for Mina’s safety and well-being. She’s returned with Mina meekly sitting on her bed and a weak wave.

“Making my woman breakfast! Go away!” Momo hollers over her shoulder as she disappears into the kitchen.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon exchange bewildered glances. “Mina? Are you okay?” Jihyo pokes her head into the room to call out to her same-age friend.

Mina’s smile is sleepy, although she looks brighter than she did before. “I’m fine. Momo just asked me if I wanted something to eat, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” She’s a little sheepish at Jihyo’s knowing look, but no one says anything else before Jihyo shrugs and waves it off. 

“Alright, if you’re sure. Do you need anything else since you’re up?”

Mina shakes her head. “No, thank you. I’ll just wait for her to finish cooking.” She says before sinking back down into the mass of pillows Tzuyu had taken the liberty to assemble for her. 

Jihyo can’t help the gentle smile that overtakes her features. “Call me if you need me.” She says simply before pulling the door closed and tugging Jeongyeon to the kitchen with her, to make sure Momo doesn’t make anything that could potentially kill Mina. TWICE isn’t ready to be an 8-member group. 

Chaeyoung has apparently beaten them to it. The younger girl is standing in the kitchen, watching Momo with mild fascination as the older girl whizzes about with various items in her hands. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, unnie?”

Momo waves off Chaeyoung’s concern. “Don’t worry, I got this!” She says cheerfully as she puts water in a pot and dumps something brown in it. Chaeyoung doesn’t look any less worried.

“I’m just saying, if you need help, please ask. I don’t want you accidentally killing Mina unnie, she’s too young to die.” 

“Rude!”

Jeongyeon snickers from Jihyo’s side. “Poor Mina.” She whispers before patting their leader on the back and heading to her room.

Jihyo can’t help the worry bubbling up in her chest. “Poor Mina.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mina’s just about to drift back to sleep when her door is thrown open with a bang and her girlfriend of seven months trips inside, holding a pot of something steaming and a pink apron around her waist.

Mina jumps, startled. Momo pays her no mind. “I’m back! I made you oatmeal!” She says cheerfully, plopping down on the chair that Tzuyu usually occupies and slamming the pot down on the bedside table. The spoon clatters a little from the force. Mina looks at the ‘oatmeal’ and feels her stomach twist a little. It’s not pretty- it’s a weird shade between concrete grey and wet rainforest tree brown and she’s not sure if oatmeal is supposed to have that many lumps- is oatmeal even supposed to have lumps??

Momo is looking at her expectantly though, so she steels herself and takes the spoon. With clenched fists, she takes her first scoop and bravely puts in down the hatch (spoiler: she doesn’t die). To her immense surprise, it tastes quite good; Hints of vanilla flood her palate as soon as the spoon enters her mouth. It’s got granola chunks and banana (that would probably explain the lumps), and it’s got a somewhat smokey maple-syrup flavor that lingers even in her congested nose when she swallows. Momo’s also taken the liberty of sprinkling some brown sugar and grounded cinnamon to top it all off.

Mina is impressed. “I didn’t know you could cook!”

Momo stares at her happily. “Do you like it?” Her big black eyes blink twice at Mina.

Mina nods, suddenly enthused. “This is really good.” She takes another big bite, feeling much hungrier than she did before. Another and another, and soon the whole bowl is gone. Momo watches her with satisfaction. 

“I’m so happy you like it!” Momo beams at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling in an adorable smile. Mina returns the gesture.

“It was delicious. Thank you.” She praises the effort, to Momo’s pleasure.

“Oh! You’re out of water, let me get some more.” Momo suddenly moves, noticing the newly-empty glass. She’s up and out to fill it before Mina can say anything else _(remember: "chaotic and loud and everything disorderly, but still, she's a sweetheart!" ~ Minatozaki Sana)._

Momo finds Chaeyoung and Sana hovering over the leftover oatmeal with spoons. “This… is so good!” Chaeyoung says around a mouthful of goop, looking astounded.

Sana nods her agreement. “Right?? Momo, you never cook like this for me.” She points accusingly at Momo, who’s just entered the kitchen. 

Momo scowls at them as she goes to refill the glass. “That’s because you’re always dissing me!” She barks back at Sana.

Chaeyoung snickers at the pout on Sana’s face. “That’s what you get unnie.”

“It’s not like you never diss her!”

Chaeyoung looks affronted. “Are you kidding?! I never diss any of you, you guys are always dissing me! Tzuyu’s the one who’s always roasting you.”

Sana blinks. “You’re… totally right. Tzuyu!”

She marches off in search of the other maknae while Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and scrapes the last of the oatmeal from the pot. She holds up her spoon in a quick toast to Momo. “Thanks for breakfast unnie.” She sings, tossing her spoon in the sink and running off after Sana. Unfortunately, she smashes head-first into Dahyun and a fight instantly breaks out. Momo ignores them.

Mina’s just about to drift off to sleep when her door flies open (again) and Momo bounces in with water sloshing dangerously in the glass. She’s removed the apron (which is a shame), but she’s brought more water that Mina desperately craves and she slams the glass down on the table with a thud.

Mina shakes herself from her sleepy stupor. “Thank you unnie.” She smiles tiredly at Momo.

Momo beams. “Anything for my Minari! Are you feeling any better?” 

“A little.” Mina says through a yawn. Momo tilts her head.

“Are you tired? If you’re tired you should sleep.”

Mina mentally rolls her eyes. “I will. Thanks for breakfast.”

Momo looks at her. “Are you going to sleep?” 

“Yeah.” Mina finds herself yawning again. “I think I should. I’m feeling a little tired.”

Momo brightens significantly. Before Mina knows what’s going on, Momo’s bounced into her bed with a gleeful grin, flinging the covers up (Mina sneezes at the effect) and inserting herself underneath, pressed up against the sick girl. The blankets come back down to cover them both and Mina finds herself being tugged into a firm embrace. 

“Go to sleep Mina-chan.” Momo sings in her aegyo-filled voice as she tucks Mina’s head under her chin. “Sleep lots and you’ll feel better in no time!"

Mina blinks. “Momo, what are you doing? You’re going to get sick.” She tries to remove herself but Momo isn’t having any of it, only tightening her hold around Mina. 

“No I won’t. Idiots don’t get sick, didn’t you hear Sana?”

A sigh. _Of course._ Mina makes a mental note to smack Sana next time she sees her. 

“Whatever. Just don’t come crying to me when you wake up not feeling well.”

Momo just hums and closes her eyes.

Jihyo peers in, concerned. “Should we be worried for Momo?” 

Sana shakes her head. “Trust me on this one, Jihyo.” She says sagely. Chaeyoung nods along from besides her.

Momo wakes up just as bright and jolly as she was before, immune system in tact and everything as she trots out to get something to eat. Jihyo can only blink, righteously surprised at the outcome. 

_I guess Sana was right (for once in her life)._


End file.
